degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
In the Cold, Cold Night (1)
In the Cold, Cold Night (1) is the forty-fourth episode and the first part of the season finale for Season 11 of Degrassi. It aired on May 11, 2012. Main Plot Fiona and Imogen scheme to end Marisol's Student Council reign. The plan? Throw an unforgettable end-of-semester holiday carnival. When Fiona's mother refuses to advance her any money, she forges a check with the foundation's checkbook. The next day, Mr. Simpson authorizes the frostival, as long as they work together with Marisol. In the meeting room, Marisol insults Fiona by saying she would be pathetic if she wasn't rich and Fiona and Imogen lock her out of the meeting room, as revenge for earlier. Later, Fiona returns to her apartment to find her front door open, she is surprised to see police and investigators searching the house and claiming items as evidence. When confronting her lawyer, she finds out that her mother was arrested for suspicion of fraud. The two chat via webcam, only to find out that her mother has been put on house-arrest pending an investigation, and their assets have been frozen, leaving them penniless. When Holly J. drops in for a surprise-visit, Mrs. Coyne explains that Holly J. will help Fiona pack for her trip home. Though Fiona initially assumes that it's going to be a short visit to comfort her mother, Mrs. Coyne tells her that she has to move back to New York City, and Fiona looks devastated. Sub Plot Clare decides to take on the school paper when the others step down because of Katie taking time off from school for rehab, but realizes that she can't do it on her own. Clare asks for Alli's help, but is still angry from the over summer-break incident and turns her down. K.C. and Connor volunteer to help, but still leaves them short-handed. With K.C.'s urging, Clare makes amends with Alli and Jenna . With all slots but one covered, Eli steps in and volunteers to cover the drama article. Third Plot Maya is frustrated with her home life and matters are even worse at school as she's stuck in an uninspired grade 9 band class. Music means everything to her and Maya fears that, left unchallenged, her passion for music may be slipping away. Though she initially cops an attitude with both her father and Ms. Oh, she decides to voice her concerns to her teacher. Though Ms. Oh declines Maya's request to be in grade 11 band-class, she offers for Maya to study music-theory in lieu of band. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "In the Cold, Cold Night" by The White Stripes. *Charlotte Arnold guest stars in this episode as Holly J. Sinclair. *As of now, all of the junior class are on good terms with each other (Clare, Alli, Jenna, Dave, K.C., Wesley, Hannah, Connor, Adam, and Liam). *Jenna states that her and Jake are strictly friends *Clare makes amends with all of the people she has issues with in this episode. *Due to Katie being in rehab, Clare takes over as the editor of the newspaper, while Marisol takes over as president causing Mo to take over as VP. *In the first half of the episode, Maya quits playing in Grade 9 Band and plans to audition for a strings-rock band. In the second half, she rejoins Grade 9 band, but with a different instrument (i.e., the trumpet) *Laura is put on house arrest in New York, meaning during the break, Fiona will be moving back to her old home to be with her family during the crisis they are in. *Eli finds out about Fiona's crush on Imogen, but doesn't seem to mind. *Imogen Moreno shows her first signs of having feelings for Fiona, implying that she may be bisexual. |-| Gallery= degrassi-in-the-cold-of-the-night-part-1-full-p23.jpg C82ae8de079a2c9dcf340439c06a54f4.png Bde3a567867c2884e034de0f5617be83.png 089c6b8111138c35ac43be46cef47768.png A88b06e1c95fab3034484dc045b9f56b.png 270878c5ad6b7959ede73e359bc3c81b.png 1eb9849482d1e52d41483d37539f9785.png 43b4692b5cb11c69608e1c575adf0459.png 6b033e483bd212ba0256d6acfeb6fc1e.png Bf019b951a12e5aa1eecfd38223030e1.png D4b9a4dcefb87c14a434007ea3cb73fb.png degrassi-in-the-cold-of-the-night-part-1-picture-1.jpg degrassi-in-the-cold-of-the-night-part-1-picture-2.jpg degrassi-in-the-cold-of-the-night-part-1-picture-3.jpg degrassi-in-the-cold-of-the-night-part-1-picture-4.jpg degrassi-in-the-cold-of-the-night-part-1-picture-5.jpg degrassi-in-the-cold-of-the-night-part-1-picture-7.jpg degrassi-in-the-cold-of-the-night-part-1-picture-8.jpg degrassi-in-the-cold-of-the-night-part-1-picture-9.jpg degrassi-in-the-cold-of-the-night-part-1-picture-10.jpg degrassi-in-the-cold-of-the-night-part-1-picture-11.jpg degrassi-in-the-cold-of-the-night-part-1-picture-12.jpg Degrassi-in-the-cold-of-the-night-part-1-picture-6.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0938.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0960.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0971.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_1006.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_1009.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_1018.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_1024.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_1075.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_1088.jpg Degrassi-Ep.-44-Pictures.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-08-14h56m31s7.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-08-14h55m45s53.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-08-15h02m56s23.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-08-14h57m56s99.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-08-14h58m55s175.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-08-14h59m02s239.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-08-14h57m35s140.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-08-14h58m44s69.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-08-14h58m51s133.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-08-14h59m40s112.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-08-14h59m24s215.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-08-15h00m34s143.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-08-15h02m23s194.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-08-15h02m11s83.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-08-14h56m54s247.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-08-15h00m26s34.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-08-15h00m57s112.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-08-15h00m50s34.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-08-15h01m24s126.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-13-12h04m02s41.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-12h04m27s54.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-12h11m36s241.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-12h11m38s24.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-12h11m49s122.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-12h11m56s199.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-12h12m06s37.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-12h12m08s68.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-12h12m17s146.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-12h12m21s182.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-12h12m39s112.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-12h12m42s144.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-12h12m45s174.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-12h12m48s206.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-12h12m51s239.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-12h13m02s91.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-12h13m07s138.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-12h13m21s15.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-12h13m29s102.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-12h13m41s221.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-12h14m00s161.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-12h14m04s199.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-12h14m07s231.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-12h14m10s1.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-12h14m18s77.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-12h14m26s163.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-12h14m32s225.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-12h14m35s253.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-12h14m50s135.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-12h14m38s21.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-12h14m58s224.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-12h15m20s190.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-12h15m31s212.png degrassi-1144-recap-maya-625.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-08-14h56m17s121.jpg Th degrassi s11e44036.jpg 44-4.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-08-14h58m28s148.jpg 4645f.jpg |-| Promos= *TeenNick Promo *MuchMusic Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jahmil French as Dave Turner (voice only) *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Also Starring *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Joy Tanner as Laura Coyne Guest Starring *Judah Katz as Sherm *Tyler Stentiford as Liam Berish Supporting Cast *Brendan Beiser as Mr. Matlin *Lamar Johnson as Niner Absences *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *''"Poetry" by Lily Frost *"LOL" by Jessica Loren *"Ocean Song" ''by Trenton |-| Links= *Watch In the Cold, Cold Night (1) on YouTube *Watch In the Cold, Cold Night (1) on YouTube Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season Finale